


Girl With The Tattoos (who is an actual cinnamon roll, if you had to ask Aubrey)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DJ Beca, F/F, Hints at the beginning of Mitchsen if you squint really hard, South side aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: inspired by the lovely @sarcasticrayofsunshine aka the best beca to write with -   "i ran away from home and this is my first time living alone in a dingy run down apartment and you’re my neighbor and you have tattoos and you look scary but i saw you petting a kitten in the road earlier so im hoping you won’t kill me when i show up at your door bc i need a friend?"





	Girl With The Tattoos (who is an actual cinnamon roll, if you had to ask Aubrey)

Aubrey sling her duffel bag over her shoulder - the only bag she had - as she picked up her pace down the road, hand clutched tightly around her phone. She had never even seen this part of town, let alone walking down the road - alone - after dark. 

She saw a hooded figure crouched down and her heart skipped a beat, ready to run if need be. A sharp bark pierced through the silence, followed by a hushed voice. 

Aubrey couldn’t quite make out what the other person was saying, but stopped momentarily when she noticed that the figure - another woman - was bent down stroking a dog. 

The figure straightened up and Aubrey jumped, hand tightening around her phone again. She offered a weak smile, the other woman smiling back as she continued on down the road, calling back over her shoulder. 

“Hey, check on him when you leave here, won’t you? Rufus shouldn’t be alone and plus, you don’t really look like you belong here - no offense, Blondie.” 

Before the blonde could form a sentence, the other woman had already jogged down the road towards the bus station Aubrey had come from. 

————

The landlord unlocked the door, ushering Aubrey into the small, dark apartment. She held her breath, the stench of moth balls nearly too much for her. 

It would be good for her, the change. Moving away from the rule of her parents - her father - and towards a life of her own. 

The road less traveled wasn’t always the hardest, was it? She could make a life there, in the ghetto downtown of Atlanta, working in a crappy coffee shop, barely making minimum wage. 

The thought brought a weak smile to her face as she accepted the keys, handing the landlord a wad of cash. 

“I think that’s all of it. Uh, I get paid Friday if it’s not.” She murmured, toeing the suspiciously blood looking stain on the carpet. 

Yeah, this place was going to be a huge adjustment. 

————

Aubrey gingerly placed her bag on the couch, unzipping it and pulling out her belongings - a few outfits, her photographs of her childhood, her laptop, and her favorite stuffed bunny that she would never admit to having. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her first day at work had been trying, and she had wanted to get back to the apartment - home - and unpack her things, the little bit she had been able to salvage from her room as her daddy threw everything she owned down the stairs. 

Aubrey sat amongst her belongings, curling the tattered bunny into her arms as she heaved out a soft sob, trying to muffle the sound in the fur of the old toy. She missed her old life - her dorm room at Barden with her best friend, her lavish bedroom at her momma and daddy’s house, her clothes, her shoes - everything. 

Hearing a sharp bang, she raced to the door and stuck her eye to the peep hole - in which she had affectionately dubbed a ‘door telescope’ in her youth. The sight before her drew a gasp out of the blonde - a quiet gasp, she wasn’t looking to get jumped or anything! 

It was the woman from the night before, the same one who was petting the puppy in the road. Aubrey’s eyes widened as she took in the tattooed form of the other woman. 

Her dark hair was in a knot on the top of her head, tank top extremely out of season for the chilly fall weather in Georgia. A soft gasp fell from Aubrey’s lips when she noticed the tattoos - up and down both of the brunette’s arms - and she tried not to judge too hard when she saw the spikes in her ears. 

Even more shocking, the woman was walking right into the apartment next door to Aubrey. The blonde jumped back from the door, eyes wide with surprise. 

Her daddy had always told her to never associate with people like that - tattooed and from the south side - but Aubrey herself was one of those people now, so who was she to judge? 

The internal conflict continued until she mustered up the courage to leave her apartment - locking up behind herself and checking not once, but twice - and heading next door. 

Her hand hesitated in the air, taking a deep breath before knocking. Three short, quick taps on the metal door. She contemplated leaving right as the door swung open, a surprising bright grin on the brunette’s face. 

“Hi?” Her voice was so much higher than Aubrey had expected, now that she had the time to study it. But what did she really expect? Certainly not a gruff biker like her thoughts lead her to. 

“Hi - um, I live next door and I’m new here. I’m not like really from here, I actually saw you last night!” She took a calm, steadying breath and bit back the bile rising in her throat. “And you see, my daddy threw me out - and I don’t even have anything - and I have a shitty job at a coffee shop and I’m really scared of this place. Oh, uh, I’m Aubrey.” 

The brunette smirked, extending her hand. “Well hello Aubrey, new to this building and not from the south side who is scared of this place. I’m Beca. Do you want to…?” She trailed off, stepping aside and motioning for the blonde to let herself in. 

Aubrey nodded, stepping inside hesitantly. “I’m sorry I just barged over here - I just saw you with the puppy and I thought - well, I just need a friend.” 

The brunette - Beca - cleared off a spot at the kitchen island, pouring out two glasses of Coke and some mysterious alcohol from a mason jar. 

“Chill, Blondie - it’s rum - you look like you need a drink. Sip on that and tell me about your father, I don’t exactly have the best dad either.” Beca leaned her elbows on the counter, blowing away a strand of dark hair that fell into her face, and god damn if Aubrey wasn’t already hooked on the brunette. 

She sipped slowly, carefully, until she decided that Beca had really only put rum in her Coke. With a long pull from the glass, she looked down while she circled her pinkie finger in the drink. 

“I was going to Barden, I was a singer there, and I was going to school for law. I didn’t want to be a lawyer - I’m a Posen, everyone is a fucking lawyer - and I told daddy that I was going to switch to music education. I came home and he just - all of my stuff was thrown down the stairs! He told me I had five minutes to leave, so I did, and now I’m here. And did I mention that I’m scared?” Aubrey chuckled, lifting the glass to her lips once more. 

“I’d be scared too. I’m a DJ at the junction - the bar on Main - and I’ve just always lived here. It’s not that bad, really, and you’ve got badass Beca Mitchell to protect you now.” 

Aubrey snorted. “You? A badass? I highly doubt it. You’re like a cute little kitten, small and feisty.” 

“Watch it, Posen, I’ll rip you limb from limb with my sharp little kitty claws.” The pair laughed, Aubrey’s head tipping back as her smile reached her eyes for the first time in god knows how long. 

Yeah, the south side was scary, but Aubrey had a feeling that she would be able to get used to it - and a certain small brunette.


End file.
